


Mama?

by dietcokeenthusiast



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Corhajat, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Sappy, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietcokeenthusiast/pseuds/dietcokeenthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kana finally speaks his first words, but as far as Rhajat and Corrin is concerned, their meaning is up to interpretation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama?

**Author's Note:**

> Another anon tumblr request! If you have any Corhajat (or Caminoka!) requests, just send it to aspartame-addict.tumblr.com!

“Crawl to mommy! Come on, Kana! Yes, that’s it!” Corrin clapped her hands as Kana made her way across the floor to her from Rhajat. He had finally been learning to crawl, and she was going to make sure she took every opportunity she could to make him show off his new talent.

“Good, Kana! Now come to me,” Rhajat beckoned, shaking a rattle. Kana, smiling, crawled back over to Rhajat.

“I hope he learns everything this fast,” Corrin mused. “It’d be nice if toilet training was this easy.”

“He’s got us for mothers, of course he’ll learn fast,” Rhajat smirked.

For a while, they decided to let Kana just explore their bedroom on his own. He wasn’t the speediest crawler just yet, but for now he was perfectly capable of moving himself across the floor. Corrin watched him with a wide grin on her face. She thought it was silly for something so small, but she was proud of how far he had already come since they adopted him. Rhajat was no less enraptured, staring intently at him.

After a while, his crawling slowed, and he began to wave his arms around as he sat down on the ground. He tried out a few vocalizations for size, experimenting with how his lips could change the sounds he made.

“Looks like someone has a lot to say!” Corrin gushed.

“Yes. I agree completely. Curses are a very underrated type of spell,” Rhajat joked.

“Mmmmm…. Mmmmm….”

Corrin and Rhajat glanced at each other, and leaned in closer to Kana. Was this going to be…?

“M…ma-ma…”

For a moment Rhajat and Corrin just looked at each other, and then back to Kana, their faces in complete awe. Both were processing and revelling in what they had just heard.

Corrin was the first to speak. “Did he just…”

Rhajat nodded. Corrin squealed in delight, yanking Rhajat by the shoulders into a kiss before turning back to Kana and clasping her hands. Rhajat just kept grinning.

“His first words!” Corrin exclaimed. “Our baby just said his first words! I can’t believe that I’m his first words!”

Rhajat giggled. “It’s so amazing! I-“ Rhajat’s expression suddenly fell as she realized what Corrin said. “Wait, what did you just say?”

Corrin, still gushing, responded. “I’m his first words! Didn’t you hear him? He said mama! That’s me!”

Rhajat narrowed her eyes. “Since when does he mean you when he says mama? I’m the one who’s up nights with him. I read to him and we watch you sleep. It’s how we bond. If he spends that much time with me, then it’s pretty obvious that’s me.”

Corrin blinked. “First of all, Rhaj, I get up at night _plenty_ to look after him. Secondly, I’m the one who takes him outside for walks, plays with his toy soldiers, and who talks to him the most. Sure, you read to him, but even that young they know when you’re trying to have an actual conversation with them. That’s why _I’m_ mama.

Rhajat huffed and started biting down on her nails. “Yeah, like that babbling you do can be considered conversation…” she grumbled.

“Excuse me?”

“You don’t talk to him, you babble!” Rhajat shot back. “I’m sure he’s learning so many new words when the extent of your conversation to him is ‘goo goo gah gah!’ If we want to talk who _actually_ does more for him, I’m the one who changes most of his diapers, and-“

“Well, that just makes sense!” Corrin interjected. “You grew up in a graveyard and did weird summoning magic! You’re used to more gross stuff than I am!”

Rhajat stood up. “The corpses aren’t _that_ gross once you get used to them, for one, and surprisingly, you can actually get used to some things. Like you’d know if you’d change a diaper once in a while! You might even be mama, then.”

“I still have to clean him up, you know! I’m the one who takes him for his baths.” Corrin stood up herself, facing Rhajat.

“Which you wouldn’t have to do so often if you could actually get more food in his mouth than on his clothes,” Rhajat smirked.

“I don’t see you doing any better!” Corrin blurted out. “At least he actually eats for me!”

Rhajat started to raise her voice. “He’d probably eat more if you didn’t try to make every meal into some sort of ridiculous game. It’s a spoon, Corrin, not a Pegasus!”

“Well, Kana happens to like ‘here comes the Pegasus’ a lot more than whatever it is you do.” With that, Corrin put on an exaggeratedly creepy stare and mimed holding out a spoon, mumbling “ _Eat_ ” in a droning monotone.

“Very funny. He might eat for you, but if you were really mama, he probably wouldn’t be so keen to spit it up all over you. Or do you just have that effect on people?

“Oh, that is _it_!” With that, Corrin lunged at Rhajat, tackling her to the ground and tickling her mercilessly. Rhajat writhed and squealed in Corrin’s grip, kicking her legs in futility. Straddling Rhajat’s hips, Corrin pinned her down and continued her onslaught. Kana watched the struggle with a blank expression on his face, not sure what to make of it.

“Say it, Rhaj! Say that I’m mama!”

“I’ll take your skull for a trophy!” Rhajat spat out between giggles, trying desperately to unseat Corrin.

“Say it!” Corrin yelled.

“Fine!” Rhajat shrieked, finally getting Corrin to stop. After a few heavy breaths, a devilish grin spread across her face. “I’m mama.”

“So be it!” With that, Corrin continued, drawing more laughter and squeals from Rhajat. Eventually, Kana started to crawl over to the couple, tentatively looking at each one before starting to babble. He started patting his hands against Rhajat’s shoulder.

Corrin paused her attack for a moment. “Kana?

“Ma ma!” Kana pushed out, continuing to pat his hands against Rhajat. “Ma ma!”

Corrin blinked, and slowly climbed off of Rhajat. Rhajat cackled. “I was right all along! He just proved it!” She leaned over to Kana, and kissed him on the crown of his head. “That’s right Kana, _I’m_ mama! Me!”

“I guess you’re right. I’m not mama,” Corrin smiled sadly. Her heart sank, and she hoped that it wasn’t too obvious. She knew on some level it was completely stupid, but she actually did feel a bit bad. There was always the hope that she would have been her child’s first words, but to think that and then be proven wrong was… humbling. Maybe her chance would come another day.

Rhajat studied Corrin’s face for a moment, and then scooted besides her, grabbing her hand. “Kana,” she called out, drawing the baby’s attention. She pointed to herself. “I’m mama.”

Kana giggled. “Ma ma!”

“That’s right!” Rhajat grinned. Then, she pointed to Corrin. “She’s mama too. Mama.”

Kana gave her a confused look.

“Rhaj,” Corrin began, “you don’t need t-“

Rhajat pointed to herself again. “Mama,” then pointed to Corrin. “Mama.”

Kana looked over to Corrin. “Ma… ma?”

Rhajat nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, mama!” She then pointed to herself, then Corrin again, each time drawing an enthusiastic “Mama” from Kana. She kept repeating it until she was certain Kana had it memorized.

Corrin felt a swelling in her chest, and wetness on her cheek. Just when she didn’t think it was possible to fall more deeply in love with Rhajat, she had proven her wrong yet again. On top of hearing Kana call her “Mama”, this time for real, the emotions were almost too much to handle. “Th-thanks, Rhaj,” she spoke, voice shaky.

Rhajat picked up Kana, and then sat back down beside Corrin, snuggling close. Corrin wrapped one arm around Rhajat’s shoulder, and helped to cradle Kana with the other. Rhajat kissed Corrin’s cheek, and smiled. “You’re welcome, mama.”


End file.
